


The Librarians: Whole Again

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a quote, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a hug. Literally. And the emotional healing from it. A short fic inspired by a quote. Evlynn. Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Whole Again: Chapter 1**  
By Alasse Fefalas

_"One day someone is going to hug you so tight all your broken pieces will stick back together again."  
\- Anonymous_

Eve didn't know if it was magic, or if it was just Flynn. His strong arms wound around her body. His hand was at the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Their bodies were pressed against each other as they held each other tight. She buried her head in his shoulder as he rested his beside hers.

His scent - a unique mix of the smell of old books, vanilla, and just Flynn - calmed her. His touch relaxed her. His sincerity warmed her.

It was just a simple hug but it felt like she was healing. The horrors that she had seen, had experienced, had never forgotten were slowly being silenced to just memories. The screams of the dead in her mind quiet, replaced by the soft, sweet nothings he whispered into her ear. Every piece of her heart that had broken and shattered over the years felt like they were slowly getting stitched back together.

In the end, it didn't matter if she didn't know if it was magic or just him. All she knew was that finally, after a long time, she felt whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whole Again: Chapter 2**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Too long.

It had been too long since Flynn had held someone as close and tight as he did with Eve. He cradled her head and gently stroked her hair - it somehow felt like second nature to him even when it was his first him holding her like this. His head rested against hers so easily, like it belonged. His lips were so close to her ears, whispering calming words he thought he would never say to anyone again.

He breathed her in, a mix of her flowery perfume and gunpowder. It was light yet so intoxicating - just as he remembered from the first few times they had kissed - and all Eve. 

Flynn could feel the rapid beating of her heart gradually slow as her warmth filled the nooks and crannies of his being. It was like sunlight shining upon the dark, onto shadows he hadn't realised he had collected over the years. He was the one who was holding her and yet he felt comforted by her hold, her presence, her. Too long had he not embraced someone like this, and he remembered it being nothing as perfect as it felt right then and there with her in his arms.

Whether or not he believed in fate, he couldn't disagree that she filled a void in his life, an empty space in his soul that yearned to be occupied. Eve was the missing piece that made him whole again.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It's slightly disjointed, I'm sorry. This is my fourth rewrite of it and frankly, the best of them all. I hope you enjoyed it either way. Which did you prefer? I personally like Eve's point of view better, hahaha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
